Against All Odds
by Soyala
Summary: I dont think this has ever been done before.A Claire/Jake fic, CxQ at first. What if something happened to Quil? and Claire was crushed. Would Jacob be there to pick up the peices of another broken woman? but this time he's broken himself. Rated T for now


_**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except for the imprints of some of the wolves and their kids. **_

I stared quietly at Quil Ateara. The very point of my existence. Quil had been with me ever since I can remember. He was undeniably my soul mate. I had realized I loved Quil, when I was 15.. I had found out about the pack , and imprint stuff soon after that. The age difference didn't matter to me at all, I loved him no matter what and besides I was mature for my age, and everyone said I looked much older than what I am. Me and Quil were official when I turned 16 which wasn't too long ago, he had given me crap about being too young .He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His oversized body did not fit my bed, his feet dangled carelessly over the edge. His warm chocolate eyes suddenly fluttered open then, eyes that I could get lost in.

"Claire, go to sleep" he sighed.

" I cant" I stated.

" Try" he said.

" I did" I smiled.

" Try some more" He pressed.

" What if I don't want to?" I said raising one eyebrow.

He sighed, " What am I going to do with you?"

" Whatever you want you" I said with a little mischief in my voice. He gave me the _don't even go there Claire_ look. The one I got too often from almost about everyone. I ever so bravely reached up and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back passionately, he rolled on top of me and my fingers got tangled in his hair. He abruptly stopped. That was as about as far as it got. He rolled back over and sighed, " go to sleep sweetheart. " I leaned my head on his muscular chest and two large, warm arms enveloped me and I dozed off.

When I awoke the next morning Quil was gone. My Parents would have a heart attack if they knew Quil slept in my bed almost every night. They were already having a hard time accepting that I had accepted the whole werewolf imprint thing. But they had been total workaholics, especially since I was two, I was lucky if I even saw them for 15 minutes in a day.

" Claaaaaaaire!" my older sister Candi shouted. And then there was Candi, the gorgeous cheerleader honor roll type. Nevertheless I didn't hate her. She barged into my room. " Do you have my red sequined halter?" she demanded.

" No" I said in a bored tone.

"I cant find it anywhere!" she shrieked. " I have a date with Casey tonight!"

" Ohh yeah, and he'll totally break up with you if you don't wear your dearest red halter" I snapped.

" Claire" She rolled her eyes. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. Trying to block her out. " What are your plans for tonight?" she asked, obviously not getting the hint.

" Going over to Aunt Emily's". It was Sammy's , my cousin, 6th birthday, the whole pack would be there for dinner. Candi could careless, she was too immersed in herself to spend time with family. She of course had no idea about the pack. My parents did though, and they tried to stay as far away as possible from anything that involved the pack. I guess I loved my parents, I mean I did but truly but Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam were the ones that had always been there for me. I felt like I was home at their place, and the pack was my family. I couldn't remember life without any single one of them. I had grown up surrounded by a bunch of half naked oversized men who I considered my overprotective brothers.

Quil picked me up around 7. When we got to Emily's everyone else was already there, it was clear by all the ruckus emanating from the house. As we walked through the front door Jared and his wife/imprint Kim were the very first ones to greet us with their twin girls Nicky and Noelle clinging to Kim's knees, and baby Skyler on her hip.

Jared hugged us both, Kim smiled warmly and said, " I would hug you but I've got my hands full here" she laughed.

" Claire!" Embry shrieked pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I smacked him playfully.

" One day when I die of air shortage, we'll all know its cause of Embry" I said. Quil laughed, and Embry grinned.

" Nice to see you Claire" Jake said giving me a one armed hug. Jake was a good guy, not bad looking either. He had been really hurt by someone in the past, he wasn't as depressed as Leah who was not here tonight, but I don't think I ever go to know the true Jacob Black.

" Loser" Seth came up and poked me from behind.

"Face" I smacked him back. He was always an obnoxious little brat. Yet Sandy somehow still managed to love him, his fiancé / imprint. Sandy chuckled at our little version of a greeting. Brady crawled around me with a little Anna on his back yelling, " Faster Daddy Faster!." Julie his wife/imprint smiling at her husband and daughter walked over to hug me. Elizabeth, Paul's imprint/wife came over to me with 5 year old Amy by her side. She was the complete opposite of Paul, they evened each other out. I spotted Collin and his

fiancé/ imprint making their way upstairs. They were the newest couple, and the most loving one. If you know what I mean. I finally got to make my way over to the kitchen where Uncle Sam and my 4 yr old cousin Ethan were helping a very pregnant Aunt Emily with her cooking. She immediate dropped her spoon when she saw me. " Claire" she smiled, pulling me into a warm hug.

" Hey baby girl" Sam said smiling.

" Hey uncle Sam" I grinned back.

" How have you been" Emily asked me , when Sam and Ethan started to walk out.

" Good" I smiled.

" How bout you?" I asked.

" Fine, the twins are kicking a lot these days, what am I going to do? As if Sammy and Ethan aren't stress enough" she laughed putting her hand on her oversized belly.

" I'm always here, whenever you need me" I reminded her.

" And I know Uncle Sam isn't the greatest help" I grinned hoping he didn't hear me.

" Thanks Claire" she said. " Claire would you help me bring the cake out" Emily said. Pointing to the gigantic basketball cake on the counter. We both grabbed each side, god it weighed like a freaking ton. We made our way slowly to the living room, everyone was shocked to see the size of it. But you cant expect anything less from Aunt Emily, specially when you have to feed men that have appetites of lions. Everyone surrounded Sammy as he made a wish and blew out the candles, there were loud cheers . Quil came beside me and squeezed my hand. This was exactly where I wanted to be surrounded by my family. And my Quil.


End file.
